


Your Father’s Body Was Judgement Day

by theshipsfirstmate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, based on a viral video, lol wut, season 4 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 Olicity spec with a smidge of smangst. Inspired, oddly enough, by a viral video (link in the story).</p><p>"She shouldn’t want this as badly as she does, she knows that too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Father’s Body Was Judgement Day

_A/N: Season 4 Olicity spec with a smidge of smangst. If I’m being really real, it’s 100% inspired by[this viral video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9nviJhPZTA), which is maybe the weirdest thing I’ve ever done?  
_

_Watch the video, though, even if you’ve seen it in gifs, because the gifs cut out the best part, in my opinion. You’ll see._

_Title from[“Each Coming Night”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viXMXo1aG-Q) by Iron & Wine_

**Your Father’s Body Was Judgement Day**

If Felicity is honest with herself, she’s impressed that she makes it back to the loft that night before the truth spills out of her. She’s been waiting for a good day to tell him, but it’s been about three weeks since they’ve had anything close. Things just keep getting worse, threats are growing and the skies above Star City are darkening. She’s had to call an audible. It’s happening tonight.

She knows he doesn’t want this. He’s been hyper-vigilant since they came back to the city. Even before then, now that she thinks about it, he had been a stickler for condoms on the road trip, even though she told him (even hinted, maybe) that she was on birth control. But it’s been more noticeable since they’ve been back, and now it’s just another way he’s showing her that he’s terrified.

Even that night a few weeks ago, when the two of them were the last ones standing in their new HQ after a night of far-too-close calls – the night she now has burned onto the permanent queue of life-altering events in her memory – he had checked even as they lost control, the need to feel the other’s hearts beating superseding every other impulse.

_“You good?” His lips had traced their way from her earlobe to the corner of her mouth, so when he asked the question frantically – as one of his hands slid up her skirt – she felt his breath echo on her tongue._

_And she_ was _good. She was pressed up against the wall, with his lips on hers and one of his hands grasping at her bare ass. She was good, but not in the way he meant. But at that moment, there's no way she could focus enough to remember that her pills had gotten lost in the move.  
_

_“You sure?” he double-checked on a gasp, but did it count if he was already sliding into her? Nothing after that had mattered at all._

She shouldn’t want this as badly as she does, she knows that too. It had surprised her, the minute she knew for sure, that her reaction was not “this isn’t right” but instead, “this isn’t right now.” There’s no part of her that doesn’t want this, but that doesn’t mean she’s not terrified, and it doesn’t help that this year’s special brand of evil keeps turning up themes of parenthood..

“Oliver, can we talk?” He’s exhausted, she can tell by the way his head and shoulders hang as he steps into the loft in front of her, unconsciously sweeping the open space, like he always does.

“Of course,” he nods slowly. “Can you just give me a minute to change? I need to, you know…”

She knows. That’s different too. He takes time now every night (or morning or afternoon, depending on the job) to decompress after he takes the suit off, to shake off the Green Arrow persona and come back to himself. They’ve got a routine down like clockwork and it’s crazy but she loves him a little more every time he comes back to her.

She cuts him off, ready to bite the bullet and tell him it can’t wait – “I’m sorry…I…” – but she doesn’t even get there, doesn’t even get more than those three words out before he’s whirling around, eyes wide at the way her voice cracks.

“What’s going on?”

He’s in front of her in an instant, and she steels herself to meet his eyes, only allowing him close enough to take her hands in his. This is a whole new dimension of danger and worry, and she knows how strong he is, but she hates herself a little for being the one to put it to this kind of test. 

“Oliver, I’m pregnant.”

His face relaxes to an expression she’s never seen before, but it’s loose instead of rigid with fear or anger. She guesses that it’s a good sign, except all the tension has dropped to his hands, which squeeze hers almost too tightly before they let go completely.

“You’re…you’re what?” If she weren’t so terrified, she might appreciate how adorable he is when he stammers. But there’s really too much at stake. She takes three big steps back, and feels an actual chill sweep her body.

“I know, it’s not…ideal, right now…”

He cuts her off with two words that sound like they’ve forced themselves from the deepest part of him. “Come here.”

He holds out his arms, but she blows right past him, ignoring the look on his face that’s still a frustrating mystery. “I know you don’t want this. I mean, I don’t really know…we haven’t…but you’ve been so…”

“Come _here_.” It’s like they’re the only words he can say. And she’s got herself on a tear.

“We haven’t had a lot of good timing.” She’s full-on sobbing now, which is not quite the emotional hold she’d hoped to have on the conversation. “But this might be the worst.”

“Felicity, will you just _come here_?” He’s just a foot in front of her now, and she collapses more than she makes any conscious decision, but the result is just the same. She’s in his arms and his heart’s beating against hers and his breaths are slow and steady and she can’t believe that luck might let them have this. “Just let me…”

He holds her for what feels like hours, tucking his face into her neck until she feels the back of her dress start to dampen.

“What are we gonna do?” She wants her voice to be stronger, to straighten up and be his partner like she is in everything else, but she hasn’t been able to see six inches in from of her face since she found out and now, it’s like the whole world has opened up. It’s dizzying, and she needs to hold on to him for just a little longer.

When he answers her, they’re words she’s heard before, but they sound brand new.

_“Whatever it takes.”_


End file.
